The present invention is directed to a ground improvement injection device which is capable of injecting chemical fluids into the ground, and more particularly to an injection device for use with dual-fluids mixing type of chemical fluids.
Injection devices of the dual-fluids mixing type for mixing chemical fluids for improvements in the ground are well known. In the prior art devices, however, when the injection device is driven into the ground through the use of a shoe which has excavating blades at the tip end of the device, there was a fear that earth and sand around the injection device would enter the interior of the injection device through an injection port or ports located thereon for allowing injection of the chemical fluids. In addition, to complicate matters, the two fluids which had been once mixed and injected into the ground could flow back into the injection device, and thus result in solidification of the two-fluids herein with a subsequent clogging of the injection device.